Tell Me Forever
by Firefly Gold Sky
Summary: The disastrous honeymoon of Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato Ishida. He fears for her life, she smiles in awe of the view. MIMATO


TELL ME FOREVER

* * *

Author's Note: I picked the Adirondack Mountains of Upstate New York for the setting of this story because I figured Mimi would like to have an untraditional honeymoon in America near NYC where she lived. It's quite beautiful there.

* * *

 _What was he supposed to do_? His eyes were fixed on his new wife, knees to chest and chin upon crossed arms. They sat on hard ground silently overlooking mountains in a lavender haze. They hadn't spoken to each other for ten minutes. She was intent on getting the most out of their trip, not wanting to waste a minute. He couldn't care less about the trees, the perfect weather, the quiet. There was no peace here. All he could do was watch her. Hints of dark discoloration scattered about her light skin. The scan of his eyes stopped at one particular mark upon her temple. He exhaled deeply, a trembling hand raking back through his blonde hair. Was he actually _trembling_? Her warm honey colored eyes met his of cool ocean blue and a sweet smile was offered up to his scowling countenance. _How could she possibly smile_?

"Yamato...stop frowning. Can't you smile at me? Look how beautiful." She turned her gaze, eyes fastened once again on the sunset before them. The sky in a brilliant array of pink and purple. Even if she took his head in her hands at that moment, slim fingers pushing to turn, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Mimi, you could have-" He couldn't bring the words to life, couldn't say it out loud.

He was spoiling her sunset. "Yamato, stop worrying!"

She was grinning at him now. _What was wrong with her?_

He said it so suddenly and with such vehemence that she actually jumped at his words. " _You scared me_."

She met his gaze, the stern set of his features keeping her from brushing him off once again. "Yama... Yamato, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He shook his head in disapproval, not of her, but of himself. "Don't- don't apologize to me. Mimi, that's not my point. You could have died and you're apologizing to _me_?"

She stared at him with newly shimmering eyes, her face slightly quivering. Now she cries? She crashes down steep jags of rocks and only whimpers and hisses at the pain, but _now_ she cries? He's quick to steady her with a hand to her shoulder, too afraid to bring her close. Too afraid his embrace will push unecessarily at her sore skin.

"Don't." He forced a smile just for her sake, her palpable heartache gripping his own chest painfully. He knew just how to bring her back to the levity he so much admired and loved to see in her. "Look," he said, stretching forth a hand for her to see.

She stared down at his hand, eyes passing over his gold wedding band, and knit her brow in concern. "You're shaking."

He laughed and it wasn't forced. It flowed freely from the absurdity of his current state. "You're the one who fell. You're the one with the cuts, the bruises, but it's me who's a mess. You almost made me _cry._ "

She smiled at him then, tears held back with laughter, fulfilling his hope. "But you didn't," she said. "You picked me up like it was just the greatest tragedy and you held me until I begged you to stop."

She couldn't stop smiling. _What was wrong with her?_ That memory made him sick. Didn't she know how terrified he had been, how horribly useless he felt in that moment?

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He said it with such seriousness, remorse apparent in his low voice.

She waved a hand dismissively. "You couldn't help it, you were worried and didn't realize how hard you were holding me. Gosh, Yamato! Please lighten up here. We're going to waste this gorgeous scene for _this_. This is a waste of time. It's over with, let's let it go."

She reached over to pat the side of his face lightly, quickly placing a kiss where her warm hand had been. Before she could turn back to her watch of the sky he grabbed her wrist in his hand, holding it firm to keep her attention.

He told her, "I married you for a reason." She looked back at him with befuddlement, her eyes searching his. "It's like you don't know..."

He wouldn't finish and she couldn't stand it.

"Like I don't know what?"

"Like you don't know how much I love you."

She almost blurted out, _'are you serious_?' but his eyes were of blazing honesty. She finally saw the truth of what her eyes had been searching for. Fear. And there was more. He was hurt. She wanted to cry right then on the spot, her stomach leaping uneasily at the thought. Her Ishida, he was scared, he was hurt? By her? She shook her head at the realization as if she could shoo them away that simply.

"I'm sorry." She wanted to say it again, wanted to repeat it until the sky faded to inky black. "I'm sor-"

He wouldn't let that happen. He hugged her to him fast, cutting her off abruptly. Her head was smashed to his chest, her bruises causing her to squeak from the affectionate pressure. He knew he was hurting her but he didn't let go, only lessened his grip when he heard the muffled cry of pain. He wanted this overwhelming feeling to lessen and until it abated he swore he wouldn't let her go.

Why was he still afraid? Like she said, it was over. It was _over_. He repeated that silently in his mind, hoping it would release him from this strange sensation. When he was around Mimi he felt light, like life was easy finally. She made him happy when no one and nothing else could. The love he felt for her and the love he felt from her was a resounding note of bliss. This...this feeling was extreme and it wrecked him.

He loosened his grip on her abruptly, his eyes darting to the fading hues she loved. Sunset forgotten, she could only stare at him, waiting for an answer to it all.

He finally spoke, even smiled as he said it, "I knew I loved you...but, Mimi, I honestly didn't know how much."

He ran a quick gaze over her from hiking boots to high ponytail. "Your bruises tear my heart out. And all you can do is smile so beautifully up at me like it's nothing. And don't say you're sorry."

Another share of brief laughter between them. "It's been said enough for one day so I won't..." His voice faded and stopped.

She elbowed his side gently, prodding him to continue.

So he did. "Nothing has gone to plan. Our honeymoon has been a disaster. I can barely bring myself to hug you, let alone-" He didn't finish that either. "This is ridiculous."

"This was my idea, I wanted it to be here. I wanted to be doing this -sharing this- with you." She placed her ringed hand atop his. "I don't care that this happened. I don't like to see you so worried. But I have to say...I love to see how much you care."

He met her eyes then and her waiting smile was bright. "Yamato, I really had no idea. I didn't think anything I could ever do would affect you like this. It makes me sad, but it makes me smile."

He shook his head incredulously at her words."Is this what you wanted? Is this what you hoped it would be? It's ruined."

"It's...been an adventure. And if it weren't for you, I'd say _no_. But when I fell, you were there. When we got lost, I wasn't scared because I had you right beside me. Bruises can't keep me from enjoying this with you."

She waited for his reply but nothing came. He sat in silence, his eyes on the emerging stray stars. She knew the night sky promised to be one of magnificence, the sky full of millions of visible stars she had never laid actual eyes on before, the city lights of her beloved Japan too smothering. But all that would dim in comparison to what she now desired. A turn of his head, a smile on his lips, and words that made her shiver. How many times had he told her? Hadn't he just now? She couldn't hear it enough. ' _Tell me again'_ , she wanted to say, ' _tell me forever_.' He didn't have to though. He said it in everything he did, every gesture, every enveloping hug. He never even had to open his mouth.

She was startled when he spoke up finally, lost in her thoughts. "Hold on just a second..." he told her, reaching in his backpack. Rummaging around and then pulling out his cell phone, he said, "Continue."

"What? There's no signal out here."

"I know that. I'm making a note. Continue."

She studied his illuminated, smiling face as he stared at the phone in his hand.

"Continue what?"

"Mimi, this is beautiful. Start from the top." He was grinning now. "When I fell, you were there to catch me. Lost, but never with you beside me. Bruises can't keep me down. Is that about right? It's lyrical."

His light-hearted teasing made her burst with laughter. He watched her, taking it in with pride. He knew his life would be spent making her happy. He thrived on seeing that sparkling joy on her face, her kisses of thanks, and her words of admiration.

She scooted closer, linking her arms with his and laying her head to his shoulder. "Now this will be your best song yet, Yama-kun. Please give me all the credit."

"I will. You deserve it."

"Just don't tell anyone your inspiration, okay? It's kind of embarrassing."

He turned his head to lay muffled, laughing kisses into her hair. "Only you would call that embarrassing."

"Let's start the campfire, Yamato, it's getting chilly."

He glanced to their tent behind them and sighed. He knew she would look back regretfully at this day and wish she'd chosen better. He couldn't help but think how this trip could have been avoided, her woeful accident non-existent. He knew almost certainly that she would have a second, proper honeymoon lined up shortly after their arrival home. One of perfection, he would make sure of that.

* * *

Author's note: So...is this fandom dead or is it still kicking? I'm hoping to see some life! Review, you guys. :D I'll always be a big fan of these two. :'D


End file.
